Imagine
by malorena
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! Something I wrote in one night about the past, what peple leave behind and how the choices we wake affect our live. How sometimes is better to listen to our soul instead of our senses. REVIEW!


The sea seemed to stop under the spell of her gaze.

The full moon was shining gold, not her usual silver.

Sirius remembered that about his arrival; now, the sun was rising; one of those red sunrises. Sunrises like that, were told to mean that the sun washed away all the innocent blood spilled the night before.

He didn't believed in those superstitions, but what that sunrise was washing away were the illusions that for a single moment dwelled in his soul.

But just the memory of her eyes upon his, made him forget all the bad things.. Her brown eyes, which he looked into in sleepless nights next to the fireplace, or holding each other under the shelter of darkness..

He remembered every word, every look, every kiss; his gray eyes saw her with the same intensity if so much time ago.

She waited for him, sitting in the shore of the beach. Just were she left him that sad night. Her eyes were lost in the blackness of the sea, that sea that saw so much, were she shed many tiers.

Tiers, she knew, were inside of her no matter she could cry anymore. She learnt to hide her heart, her past; to bring it all out when she wanted, usually when she was in this beach.

She learnt to trade tiers for smiles. Smiles nobody found out were broken.

She knew he was coming, she felt it in her soul, she felt him more close to her than ever. Part of her didn't want to see him, feeling her head about spin around, and her brain about to explode.

She had imagined this moment many times and now she had no idea how to act; so many thing to say and at the same time she found herself without words.

She saw him on the opposite end of the beach; like a ghost coming from the fog, a ghost that remembered all the promises she had broken .

Why didn't she trust herself? In her heart she knew this moment was going to fall upon her life, the moment in that the sweet taste of his lips would fill her senses, and she would get lost in that kiss and fly away with him.

She felt it again, just by seeing him, magic beyond reason and logic, magic between two lovers, magic turned on by love.

He had already heard her story before it came out of her lips, the truth reflected in her face; that face that kept turning carmine red whenever she was cold, like tonight, same as her lips.

She looked the same as 12 years ago; perhaps her eyes made her looked more melancholic and wiser at the same time. Her face was still framed in her golden hair that kept being wavy; a bunch of wavy curls like he said a long time ago when he could fall sleep with his head on them, getting drunk with the perfume of his hair.

Much time had passed indeed, he knew it, they both knew it, the ring on her finger told him so.

Her heart broke again in a million peaces when she saw his eyes rest on her ring. How to say she loved him, that she never stopped dreaming with his arms all this years, that her husband was a good man that loves her even knowing her heart belonged to the past; that she agreed to give him his life, but her soul, heart and passion and an owner?

She wondered again why she didn't wait for him when she still had hope. There wasn't an answer for that question. She did the rational thing, there wasn't a way to measure the day of his return- Her friend and family, believing him guilty, prayed for her to come to that decision. Although she didn't doubt about his innocence, the bottom of their desires was the same: "Life moves on" , and so.. She moved on with life.

He didn't need to hear the words that were coming out of her mouth he understood, and the love he felt for her, and he knew she felt for him, erased every need for them.

That man might be married to her, but he knew, that even if she vowed to live with him as his wife; her heart and soul belonged to him. Perhaps that man didn't kiss her enough to find that it was another person that she was dreaming about that night, because that was what her eyes told him. He leaned and kissed her again-

His faces was lighted by the moon, she heard his voice along the whisper of waves. She listened without thinking on the implication, she kissed him without thinking in the future or in the past. Life is a recollection of moments, and in this one it was only them, the sea, and the stars.

The shelter of night lasted for too little, but he saw the sunshine again smelling her hair. He didn't asked about her life; he saw she had children, he saw it in his body. A good life. The life he could have had with her. He wasn't going to make her choose. He knew that she wasn't going to them for him. She always faced life thinking about what's right before her own desires.

Her heart was willing to die for him, to run until the end of the world. But she couldn't go with him, at least not now; her life bound her here, her kid bound her here. And he was always going to be in that sea that saw much of their lives. She knew that they will be together again, in this life or in the next, soul mates don't loose each other in the circle of life.

She loved him and this was enough to make him keep breathing; he would go back on his footprints that the sea already washed away and he will see her again when it was meant to be, but he always saw her with the heart.

She saw him walk away before she started going at the opposite direction, back to her life, her daughter, her husband. The kid would be waking up at this hour, she supposed, in the house at five minutes from the beach.

She tried to leave that house many times, but she couldn't , her soul was there. Her husband didn't liked the beach, he didn't put a foot unless it was a necessity and she thanked him for that.

The girl came jogging from the house like usual. Her black hair floating at dusk, her gray eyes filled with live. At the distance her mother thought she was an angel. Her angel.. If it wasn't for her she would have given up a long time ago.

She felt wrong by not telling him that night about the baby; she will do it, just not now.

He couldn't be with them now, and it would break his heart even more.

From the air he saw her jog along a girl, laughing, holding a girl's hand. A girl around Harry's age. For a second he felt this child was his... though he saw a shimmer of him in her...

That was just his imagination, and while he kept getting nearer to the clouds he started to imagine... Up there those imaginations felt a little more real...


End file.
